Gabriel Tosh
Terran Dominion (formerly) :Ghost Program (formerly) ::Team Blue (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |job=Ghost :Leader of Team Blue (formerly) Arms dealer |voice=Dave FennoyBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Gabriel Tosh is a mysterious terran, described as "pseudo-Rastafarian". An agent of Raynor's Raiders, he has much knowledge of the Ghost Program. He is armed with a sniper rifleMike Schramm, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. 2008-10-12. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed 2008-10-12. and a balisong.2009-08-23, Blizzcon 2009 Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Clip 2 of 4: Gabriel Tosh. YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 Tosh considers himself a "fine teep". His grandmother thought it was "voodoo".DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. He said that few people knew how Sarah Kerrigan became the Queen of Blades and that she had to be killed before she wiped everyone out.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. He has a similar desire for Arcturus Mengsk, specifically to kill him and "burn his Dominion to the ground" with help from spectres. An arms dealer, Tosh represents an amoral influence on Jim Raynor. His missions influence Raynor to cut corners and act like a pirate.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. He is a counterpart to Matt Horner. A nihilist with army experience, he has some good in him, but knows he must be #1 to survive.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. Biography ]] Gabriel Tosh was raised by his grandmother on the "mean streets" of Haji. There were no facilities to train his psionic abilities, which his grandmother believed was "voodoo". Tosh joined the as a hard-core Terran Dominion loyalist. Sometime after the , Gabriel Tosh served as the leader of Team Blue, a group of ghost trainees. A first-class trainee, he was slightly older than the other members of the team.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The team system was a new innovation. Tosh disapproved of new teammate Nova, who wasn't a team player.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. He would later become associated with Raynor's Raiders, expressing a desire to destroy the Dominion. Other Appearances Gabriel Tosh is set to appear in the graphic novel series, StarCraft: Ghost Academy''Tokyopop staff. Be All You Can Be--In the Ghost Academy!, ''Tokyopop. Accessed on 2009-05-23Tom Phoenix. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-12.pR0gR4m3R. 2008-10-16. [BlizzCon08 - StarCraft2 Lore Panel 2/4]. Youtube. Accessed 2008-10-18. as one of the main characters. He will already be the leader of Team Blue, and is slightly older than his teammates.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. He will also appear in StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-06-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1702926.html#cutid1 Ghost Academy progress and artwork!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life: ramblings from a mad fedora'd writer Accessed 2009-06-07.Pocket Books: Fall 2009. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-04-12. Images File:Gabriel Tosh Ghost Academy Comic1.jpg|A younger Tosh in StarCraft: Ghost Academy File: GabrielTosh SC-G-Spectres Head1.jpg|Gabriel Tosh from StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres Image:GabrielTosh SC2 SMS1.jpg|Gabriel Tosh's outfit in StarCraft II Video kmambjRLvC8 Notes Light pulses across Gabriel Tosh's outfit just like Nova's.2007-03-18. StarCraft Ghost Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-04-18. He wears a golden human-shaped medallion. References Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel Tosh, Gabriel